Little Green Monster
by Moony's Twin
Summary: Petunia Evans meets Her sister's knight in shining armor. She expects him to be some ugly nerd, however didn't expect her to be wishing James to be hers. Lily and James story Fluffy Jily! Rated T cuz I'm paranoid.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Hope I don't suck to bad!** **Unfortunately Harry Potter, James Potter, Petunia Evans and Lily Evans don't belong to me, but the amazing J.K Rowling! And I know there are billions of these around, but give it a chance!**

**~ Little Green Monster ~**

"LILIAN ANNA-MARIE EVANS! GET DOWN HERE **NOW**!" Ugh! Why does she take so long? Little annoying twit.

"I'm coming Petty. Just calm down," Lily laughed. Of course when she laughs though, she puts smiles on everyone's faces, while mine makes my mother scold me. Mother and Father always favorited Lily. Perfect Lily. With her beautiful red wine hair, that cascades down her back, bright green eyes that always make people stop and stare. Then me, her older sister no one would look at twice. Long necked, dull blue eyed string blonde hair Petunia. Of course I'm the only one who sees Lily for who she really is. A freak. Though Lily is beautiful, I would never admit it out loud.

"What were you doing up there anyways? Trying to look somewhat decent? If you were, you didn't do a very good job" I sneered. Lily just ignored my comment and continued to brush her long red hair that somehow, always seemed to look as if it was straight out of an Herbal Essence commercial.

"Mom and Dad, did you remember James is coming today," Lily asked.

"EWW! You're freak of a boyfriend is _not_ going to be in this house!" That's the only thing I have ever to be able to hold over my perfect sister, that I had a normal rich boyfriend. Everyone somehow loved her more, and just ignore little old me...no! At least I have Vernon. Even though he isn't they handsomest, or rather _large_, at least he is normal. How can freaks like her get a job around here? Please with their silly little sticks, no one would ever accept them here. And, please!? I doubt those magic freaks bimbos can be any what attractive anyways. I bet he will have some sort of nerd glasses or horrible acne! (**AN: I have nothing against acne or glasses!) **

"Petunia! Don't act so childishly," scolded my mother. I sighed. _DING DONG!_

My sister flew off the staircase to greet her boyfriend at the door. As I crept around the corner, I saw Lily hugging a rather tall man; I assumed he had a strong build. He rapped his muscular arms around her and lifted her slightly off the floor, and nuzzled his head into her hair.

"I missed you so much! Everything here was so boring without you," murmured Lily into his shoulder.

He chuckled softly. "I missed you too princess. I only had Sirius to keep me company." My sister threw her head back and laughed, and stepped away slightly. Then I saw all of him. Oh, he had glasses alright, but it made him look even more beautiful. With a strong jaw, and probably around 6'2, it made me drop my jaw. My heart beating out my chest. He had nice jeans on, with a navy blue sweater. However, what struck me were his eyes. A straight nose and charcoal tousled hair, which seemed to only look good on him. James's eye, Ah! Pools of what seemed every color in the rainbow, but I know which it was hazel. They sparkled and danced, but what made a weird feeling in my chest was when he looked at my sister. I saw in his eyes was something pure. Love. Excitement. Adoration. However, it was all directed at my sister.

"My parents insisted on meeting you, but don't worry they will love you"

"As per usually" Lily slapped his arm playfully, and he faked mocked hurt.

"Hey," James exclaimed, "you're not supposed to hurt the ones you love." Mischief swirled around his pools of hazel.

"Your right. How am I ever going to make it up to you?" Lily titled her head slightly to the side, and James had a small smirk on his face.

"Well, I can think of something…." He crushed his lips to hers. Lily's dainty hands get tangled up in his mop of hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back to cuddle into her head and kiss her hair.

"Damn Princess. I missed so much it hurt. I love you so much" Love sparked in his eyes and I realized I wanted that to be me. In James's arm, to be his girl, and for him to look at me like that. So it would seem my sister out did me once again. I could never be Lily, the perfect girl.

"Lily, darling! Is this James," my mother asked. I saw on my parents face, that they loved their perfect precious daughter finally got the perfect boy.

"Hello Mrs. Evans. I'm James Potter; it's a pleasure to meet you. And you too Mr. Evans. _Enchante_." James smoothly kissed mother's hand and gave father a strong handshake. In my parent's eyes I saw they approves of him already, fallen under his charm and he had only said a sentence.

"Oh, just call me Ella. No need to be so formal," exclaimed my mother. I was fuming! When Vernon came over, we received none of this treatment. However, he did insult my father and mother few times…

"Hello there son, the name is Jeffery," my father boomed.

"Hello sir, it's nice to meet you," James said dashingly.

"Why don't we go into the parlor," mother said. We all bustled into the small living room when he finally noticed me.

"Oh, you must be Petunia, I have heard a lot about you….just not good things," murmured James. Lily smacked his chest and he just smiled.

"Well, we'll leave you kids alone then," and with that my parents went to the kitchen to fix us snacks. James lifted Lily, and plopped on the couch, pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his well-toned arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck peppering her collarbone with kissed. She nibbled on his earlobe and James sighed in content and closed his eyes. I sat straight up and stiff, white hot jealousy burning in my veins.

"James stop," squealed Lily, "Petty is right there!"

"So?" and continued to litter her neck with kisses, and cuddled her into him. My parents walked back with snacks, yet James didn't let Lily go. Father's face stoned, but mother just smiled.

"So James, what job are you interested in?" father said.

"Well, I'm studying to be an auror, a dark wizard catcher. We sort of catch the bad guys." Of course a freaking white knight for Princess Lily.

"Are you into any sports," inquired my mother.

"I'm the captain of the quidditch and seeker…" By then I left. I didn't need to know more about the perfect boyfriend my sister had, who was handsome, who was rich, who was athletic, who was head boy, who I could never have.

~ TIME SKIP ~

By the time I returned it was about 10:00pm. I assumed James went home by now, however my mother informed me that _father_ insist he stay for the night. I walked into the kitchen, only to see James and Lily cuddled on the couch. I sigh and was about to leave, but my curiosity got the best of me. James's face was full of confusion, while Lily was explaining how the telly worked. Who doesn't know what the telly is!? James's arm was around Lily's body and hers around his waist. They fit so perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. He was peppering her face in kisses, and she was playfully trying to get him away. He pouted and she laughed. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep instantly. He adjusted their bodies so she could feel more comfortable, and she unknowingly cuddled in to him. He had a bright grin on his face, eye shining performing a whole dance, staying up to just watch her sleep. He kissed her one last him, and slid a finger down her cheek. Then, James lied down and fell asleep, it was so picture perfect, a scene you would imagine in movies. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I longed, wished to be Lily, James's girl he protected and loved so powerfully, but I could never be.

**I hope you like it for my first time and R&R! If you guys review I will write more stories! **


End file.
